First Year for Erik Valadarus
by PerfectlyStormy
Summary: HPPotO crossover. Just a little Idea that poped into my head while I was reading Harry Potter fics and listening to the PotO soundtrack... Erik Valadarus is accepted to Hogwarts, much to his surpise, and doesn't really hope to make friends. First Crossove
1. Chapter 1

(Erik's Last name is pronounced: Val-Ah-dres

Amanda's last name is pronounced: Lux-ember)

Chapter One- the train ride and sorting

Erik Valadarus stared out the window of the train that would take him to his new school; Hogwarts.

_'Why should this be any different? Everyone will be asking questions about the mask and at least one person will figure it out. Then they will all be frightened of me..._

_**It will be different, remember, the headmaster sent a letter to you telling you that he told all the staff about the mask and what lies beneath it. **_

_But **one** student will figure out everything then the word will spread through out the school: 'Dumbledore let some kind of demon in the school...' _He thought as he reached into his trunk and pulled out his favorite book '_The Strange case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde' _the book was worn from so much reading from Erik.

As he read, he didn't realize that the compartment door slid open and 2 people were standing in the doorway.

"Excuse me, can I sit here?" Came a voice. Erik looked up to see a boy with light hair and almost softly lit blue eyes.

"Who, may I ask are you?" Erik asked, setting down his book, standing up and staring the girl in the eye. "I'm Remus Lupin, and I would like a place to sit." Remus replied sitting down right next to the spot where Erik sat before.

"I'm... Erik Valadarus." Erik whispered into his book.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Remus asked him. Erik just shrugged. "I don't know..." he said, looking up. "I don't even know what the houses are..."

"Well, I think there's Gryffindor who are brave and loyal. Then there are the Hufflepuffs who are friendly and kind, then there Ravenclaws who intelligent and bookish. And the last house is Slytherin, who are clever and sly, but I'm not really that sure" Remus said.

"I bet I'm in Ravenclaw..." He said. Erik smiled to himself a bit then returned to his book as Remus talked about what he thought the castle was going to be like.

Soon it grew darker outside and they changed in to their robes. Erik slipped his book into one of the pockets. Then the train slowed down to a stop. As they stepped off the train, someone called to them: "Fir' years this way!" Remus grinned while Erik sighed and looked around.

They loaded the first years into different boats that floated by themselves to a magnificent grand castle. Even Erik was in awe. As the boats neared the castle, and stopped a stern looking woman stood in the doorway waiting to greet them. "My name is Professor McGonagall. While here at Hogwarts you will obey the rules. Even if you know me," She stared at a girl with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. "You will address me as Professor. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Professor." The students said together. 'Good, now please follow me." McGonagall said, leading the first years into what Erik guessed was the Great Hall, and he was right.

Four tables were arranged from the left wall to the right wall and all tables were filled with students in black robes. At the front of the room, there was a table with twelve seats all filled except one, which was for McGonagall. In front of the staff table was a stool with a worn hat sitting on it. As the group of first years got closer, they realized that the hat was singing a song. They didn't get to hear the whole song for as soon as it was done, the hall burst out in clapping.

"When I call your name, please come up here and put on the Sorting Hat." McGonagall said, unrolling a piece of paper.

"Andrews, Michael."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Abbot, Lara"

"Hufflpuff!"

"Black, Bellatrex"

"Slytherin!"

And this is how it went: McGonagall calling the name and the Sorting Hat calling out the house.

"Lupin, Remus"

"Gryffindor!"

Remus took off the hat and ran to the Gryffindor table.

"Luxember, Amanda"

"Slytherin!"

"McGonagall, Amanda."

"Ravenclaw!"

Down through the list she went. Some people took only a few moments, some were instant and others, like a boy named Peter Pettigrew too forever. Then, she came to his name: "Valadarus, Erik"

As Erik walked up to the stool, he heard the whispers. "Why does he wear that mask?" He sat nervously under the hat and waited.

"_Hmm... a very interesting mind full of thoughts here... so full of thoughts and ideas. Yet, a pinch of evil in there... Friendless, sly, clever sound like you should be in_: SLYTHERIN!"

Erik took off the hat and sat down next to the last Slytherin who was sorted into that house.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Erik was Remus shrug at him and mouthed, "_We can still be friendly to each other_."

'_Great. Being sorted here, I lost the only person who might have become my friend..._

_**But he said, you could still be friendly...** That's not the same as having a real friend._'

While Erik was talking to himself, he didn't realize what Dumbledore was saying about the Whomping Willow. "Don't go near the Whopping Willow, it will kill you. It doesn't matter if you aren't doing anything, don't go near it!"

Everyone at the Slytherin table weren't paying attention. Erik was muttering to himself, and trying to listen to Dumbledore while people were staring at him.

Erik didn't realize that the feast has started until Amanda Luxember told him. "Hey, you do know the feast has started..." She said her mouth full of food. Erik nodded and took a little food. He never was one to eat a lot. When he finished, he took out his book and began to read it.

"Why are you reading?" Amanda asked, switching places with the boy next to Erik and sitting down. "I have nothing better to do with my time. Plus it gets me away from the terror that is my life..." He said, staring down at his book, blushing a bit.

Amanda looked over his shoulder to read what he read and he blushed a bit, he never was this close to a girl before. "What's the point of this book?" Amanda asked him.

"It's the struggle between a man to contain both sides of him, one a handsome good Doctor and the other a murder." _'Who I really relate to...' _"He really doesn't succeed, as he never could contain to two people inside of him..." Erik said, looking straight into Amanda's dark eyes. "I don't get you Erik..." Amanda said. _'You barely even know me..._' He thought.

Soon the tables were cleared and the prefect escorted everyone to their dormitories.Erik was amazed atwhat hesaw ashe followed theprefect down to the dungeons. '_Why are we down in the dungeons?' _He thought. The prefect lead them to where the common room was located and said the password: "Lorelei" When the entered the common room, they all saw black leather arm chairsand a few couches. A fire in a dark green fireplace burned dimly.

The boys and the girls went their own ways. Erik followed the other boys to their dormitories. Inside were 5 green and silver four poster beds with the boys trunks in front of them. Erik found his near the window, took out his pajamas, put them on and slid into the warm, soft bed. His busy mind wouldn't shut down until about midnight when he drifted off to sleep.

**(This is my first attempt at a crossover fic. And my first attempt at a Harry Poter fic... Now, you Slyherin haters, and Erik fans don't flame me because:I put Erik in the wrong house, this iea is stupid, or, how is this a fic.****This idea was bothering** **from the** **time I got into Harry Potter again... please don't ask... It's strange I know... so: Please review anyway!) **


	2. First Day of classes Part 1

Chapter two- First day of term and meeting a crazy lady...

When Erik awoke, he didn't feel the hard mattress he used to sleep on, but a soft warm bed. He didn't realize that his mask was off until he went to rub his eyes and felt the twisted flesh underneath.

He looked around until he found the mask under his pillow. '_I must have taken it off in my sleep and put it under there as a habit...' _He thought as he tied it in the back. He untied the curtains on his bed to find everyone else was still fast asleep.

Erik smiled to himself and got out of bed, went into the bathroom and got ready for his first day. As he exited the bathroom, he saw everyone else was getting up and ready. A blonde haired boy knocked into Erik, almost making his mask fly off, he hadn't tied it as tightly when he got his robes on. He sat on his bed, getting his books, quills, and parchment into his bag and heading down to the great hall.

As he neared the hall, he heard Remus call; "Hey Erik!" Erik looked up from his book and saw Remus almost running down the stairs.

"Hello. How are you this lovely, fine morning?" Erik asked sarcastically. Remus smiled to himself and said, "Tell me what classes you have and hopefully we'll have one together." Erik nodded, as Remus made his way to the Gryffindor table. Erik slowly made his way to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Amanda.

"Here. I saved a schedule for you. You have Potions first with me and those annoying Gryffindors." Amanda said. Erik grabbed a piece of toast and started to nibble it.

"When do classes start?" He asked. Amanda looked at her schedule and said, in 5 minutes. We better get down to the dungeons." Amanda said, grabbing Erik's arm and dragging him down to the dungeons.

They made it down with a minute to spare. They sat down in the available seats and waited for the professor to come into the classroom. When the bell rang, he came through the door, 'rather difficulty' Erik noted.

"Hello class. I'm Professor Slughorn. I'll be your teacher for this whole year. Before I explain anything. I will pair you up and that person will be your Potions Partner for the rest of the year. Let's see... Sirius Black, you will work with... Miss Luxember."

Erik heard Amanda groan as Sirius sat down next to her.

"Humm... Mr. Potter, you will be with, Mr. Malfoy." Slughorn said. Sirius almost laughed at his friends luck... "Ok then... , Mr. Valadarus ,... you shall work with,Miss Evens." Erik got up and moved to a red haired girl that Slughorn was pointing to. "Hi. I'm Lily Evens. You are?"

"Erik Valadarus... can I lay down a few rules?" Lily nodded. "Don't make any comments about the mask, don't touch it, and don't ask about it. Please do some work; I'm not doing all of it." Erik said. "If you follow those simple rules. We will have a happy year... if not, we will have a cruddy year..." Erik said.

Lily nodded and turned her attention to the front of the room. Slughorn continued to put students with their partners, until everyone was sitting with a member of the other house.

"Ok. Now, for your first day, I would like you to take your books, work with your partners and find some herbs around the castle, after class. Please try not to use your books. But use them if you don't know in case they are poisonous." Lily's eyes lit up. "We can do this during break..." She whispered to Erik.

"When is your break?"

"After Lunch... before Charms." Erik whispered to Lily as Slughorn went on about how to behave in the classroom. Lily smiled at him and turned her attention back to the front of the room.

Erik sighed. His attention was slipping away as Slughorn continued on. The only one who was really paying attention was Lily who was writing everything down. 'Is this girl crazy?' Erik asked himself.

After enduring the rules of the classroom, the bell finally rang. As Erik was gathering his things up, Amanda was standing there.

"Go away..." Erik muttered, walking out the door and away from her. "I have one question for you, why did you even talk to me?" Erik almost shouted.

"You looked lonely..."

"Maybe I like it that way! I can already tell you who my real friend might be. He's someone who doesn't judge me just because of my mask. I heard you and your friends on the train. 'Who's that freak with the mask?' 'Just some weirdo who got accepted here just because he did one thing magical...' 'I bet you can't befriend him.' Well, I guess you lost that bet!"

"Who is this friend who didn't judge you? I bet he's as much as a freak you are..."

"A Gryffindor named Remus Lupin..."

Amanda laughed. "You hang out with those mudbloods and Mudblood lovers?" She said, smirking. Erik nodded. "You're a Slytherin... Slytherins hang out with other Slytherins." Erik rolled his eyes and walked away from her and up to History of Magic.

As he sat through the wonderful class, his mind wandered. He didn't realize that he was writing music notes across his paper. 'Maybe Remus really isn't my friend... Maybe he is just trying to be friendly... how could I actually believe that he would want to be my friend...' He thought while writing music on the piece of parchment that he took out, for this reason, and half paying attention, writing down the important things Professor Binns said.

When the bell rang for their next class, Erik almost ran into Remus who was heading from Transfiguration to History of Magic, from where Erik just came out of.

"Hello, Remus..." Erik said, adjusting his bag on his shoulder.

Remus smiled. "Be careful in McGonagall's class... all she really does is lecture you about how to use Transfiguration the right way and not the wrong way..." He said.

"Thanks for the warning. Binns just talks about something I really want you to see for yourself." Erik said, grinning.

Remus gave him a look that said 'You're evil, but Erik just grinned and headed down to Transfiguration class, almost being late from his conversation with Remus.


End file.
